Playtime
Playtime is a character in Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning. Playtime is a female character who roams in the Here School, usually looking for The Protagonist, forcing it to play her minigame and serves as a severe obstacle, she used to force gamers to jump 10x. Appearance & Information Playtime is a good-drawn humanoid. As her description suggests, she has a poor eyesight, which can be shown by her black (and possibly soulless) eyes. She also has brown hair, red dress, blue pants and brown shoes. She also has nerves in the eyes and has a black jump-rope. She is actually animated, moving her jump-rope. When she gets her jump-rope cut, her mouth turns into a frown, she voiced by Tara Strong. Colouring Game & Mechanics Behaviour Playtime appears after answering the final question of the 2nd notebook. She spawns in the Hallways, roaming with a semi-fast speed. When finding the Protagonist, she will force it to play at jump-roping, you must jump 5 times. Althrough you can pass the minigame, there are times that Playtime can fastly want to play again. Playtime can be prevented by using the Safety Scissors to cut her rope, making her sad and leave. Through, going with her, we will see that she recovers her rope easily. If Baldi is close, you must require the BSoda to splash him away. Despite being faster than the Protagonist, she can't get Detention and her minigame can be stopped if getting pushed by 1st Prize. Other characters can affect the Protagonist while playing. Playtime can be useful, as her minigame gives you Stamina. Weaknesses & Immunities Immunities Those are things that make Playtime more powerful: *'The Protagonist (If lacking the Safety Scissors):' Althrough the Protagonist does not give power to Playtime, she seems to quickly want to play again if encountered once again. It is possible that her play-wanting chance can be increased. Weaknesses Those are things that make Playtime less powerful: *'Safety Scissors:' They can cut Playtime's rope. *'BSoda:' She can get splashed to prevent her minigame. *'Gotta Sweep & 1st Prize:' Both characters can push her. Shes so hot Description Audio Dialogue Sound Unused Gallery File:Playtime.gif|Playtime's animation. File:Playtime_sad.png|A sad Playtime, after getting her jump-rope cut. File:Playtime photo.png|Playtime's photo which can be found next to her Description. Playtime Picture.png|Playtime Trivia *She is the chnaracter to be a drawing. **Her design was made in GIMP. *She is the only female character. *In older versions, there was a bug in which you should stay stuck in her minigame, staying in an infinite loop. **This bug was deadly, if Baldi was near the Protagonist. *There are unused files of her counting to 10. **There is also a file that instructs the player to jump 10 times in a row. **Althrough you must jump 5 times, the "5" file is unused and Playtime says "Wow! That's great! Let's play again... sometime soon!" **The mechanic was removed because it might have been difficult to prevent other characters and turned out to be long. **It is possible that the jumping count might have increased by how many times getting caught. *Her jingle is based off A Tisket, A Tasket, a not-too-popular nursery rhyme. **The game's programming switches the jingle into random pitches. *She and Baldi are the only characters with an item. **It's A Bully is considered to have items, considering how you require items to pass. *She can enter Faculty Rooms without getting Detention. *In older versions, she could enter rooms randomly. In newer versions, she enters a room if she sees you. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Students